It is always desirable to provide data at higher data rates through channels which have limited bandwidth. Many modulation techniques have been developed for increasing the data rate through a channel. For example, M-ary phase shift keyed (PSK) and Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) techniques permit compression by encoding a plurality of data bits in each transmitted symbol. Such systems have constraints associated with them. First, the hardware associated with such systems is, expensive. This is because these techniques require a high level of channel linearity in order to operate properly. Consequently, extensive signal processing must be performed for carrier to tracking, symbol recovery, interpolation and signal shaping. Second, such techniques are sensitive to multipath effects. These effects need to be compensated for in the receiver. Third, these systems often require bandwidths beyond those available in some applications (for example in-band on-channel broadcast FM subcarrier service) for the desired data rates.